vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wonder-Black
Summary Wonder-Black is one of the main members of the Wonderful Ones. During missions, he often seems to be lost in his video games, never saying a word, but in his head, he's preparing and thinking about what lies ahead. Despite being the youngest member of the team. he is a college student with and IQ of 300, and enrolls in a technical university in the US, where he devotes himself to mechanical engineering research. Ever since he was a little boy, he always loved to play with machines, and parlaying his interest into numerous contributions to science and technology. His skills in field combat are impressive as well, as he is extremely adept at solving cyber-crimes. Despite his feats, he's still a kid, and is prone to losing himself in ridiculous conversations with Wonder-Green, whom he has a strong friendship with. On the battlefield, he brings his Time Bomb, a weapon of his invention that slows down time for everything within its blast radius. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, High 7-C to High 6-C via Unite Morph | At least Low 7-B, 7-A to Low 5-B via Unite Morph Name: Krishna Ramanujan, Wonder-Black, The 8-Bit Enchanter Origin: The Wonderful 101 Gender: Male Age: 11 Classification: Human, Breakdancer, Gamer, College student, Superhero, Wonderful One Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Explosion Manipulation, Vehicle Mastery, Time Manipulation, Minor 4th-Wall Awareness, Energy Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation via the Wonder-Liner, Unite Morph grants him access to Subatomic level Matter Manipulation, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Attack Reflection, Energy Restoration, Statistics Amplification, and Enhanced Evasive Maneuvers Attack Potency: At least Wall level (CENTINEL Suits can tear through 50 cm metal alloy as if it were paper, his bombs should pack around this much power), up to Large Town level+ to Large Island level via Unite Morph (Comparable to the rest of his team, contributed to the defeat of Prince Vorkken) | At least Small City level+ (Comparable to Wonder-Blue), Mountain level+ to Small Planet level via Unite Morph (Comparable to the rest of his team) Speed: Hypersonic '''with '''FTL '''reactions and combat speed (Comparable to Wonder-Red) | At least '''FTL (Can keep up with Envans, which should be superior to Cough-Foons in speed) Lifting Strength: Likely Class 100 (Can throw a full-size time bomb a large distance away) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, likely Large Town Class+ to Large Island Class via Unite Morph attacks | At least Small City Class+, Mountain Class+ to Small Planet Class via Unite Morph attacks Durability: At least Wall level '''normally (CENTINEL Suits can tank 918 mm bullets from 5 meters away without being scratched), '''Large Town level+ to Large Island level with assistance from Unite Morph/Build | At least Small City level+, Mountain level+ to Small Planet level with assistance from Unite Morph/Build Stamina: Likely very high Range: Can throw bombs several dozen meters, the blast radius of the bombs crosses a considerably higher distance Standard Equipment: * Time Bomb: '''A weapon of Black's own invention. It slows down time for everything within its blast radius. * '''CENTINEL Suit: A superpowered exoskeleton with bio-metallic fibers that grant superhuman physical characteristics. It contains data that can be converted into matter, which is used for the materialization of Unite Morphs. When one dons their Wonder-Mask, it only takes 3 billionths of a second for this suit to form around them. Intelligence: Extremely high, despite his youth, he is a college student with an IQ of over 300 Weaknesses: Tends to lose himself in ridiculous conversations with Wonder-Green, even in the middle of battle Feats: * Threw a bomb at Jergingha to slow him down tremendously, allowing for the rest of the team to jump in and take turns attacking him * Threw a bomb to slow down some falling rubble, providing the team with time to jump across the fragments like platforms across a lava waterfall to hijack a Gah-Goojin * Used a Time Bomb to seemingly stop an entire danmaku of missiles fired by Planet Buster Jergingha Notable Attacks/Techniques: Combat Maneuvers: *'Wonder-Jump:' The user leaps over a great distance. *'Wonder-Liner:' The user has their team line up in a particular shape. The shape of the line will determine which Unite Morph will be used. The line can also damage enemies upon contact, and assimilate nearby civilians onto the team. *'Wonder-Cyclone:' Wonder-Black spins around and rapidly throws bombs at everything around him. *'Wonder-Rising:' Wonder-Black throws a bomb at more of an angle. Unite Morphs: Users of Unite Morph have the power to materialize objects by combining their teammates. The objects being built require the digital data within the CENTINEL Suits, so the more team mates jump in, the larger and more powerful the object will get. * Unite Bomb: When the player draws an 'O' shape with the Wonder-Liner, Wonder-Black assembles his team mates into a massive bomb. Throwing this bomb will create a supermassive explosion, slowing down anything within its radius as well as doing heavy damage. Whenever obstacles are moving too fast, Wonder-Black can use this to slow them down and allow the team to progress. * Unite Camp: The user assembles their team together to morph into a large tent. This gives extra energy to the Unite Gauge, temporarily allowing for them to put more energy into their Unite Morphs. * Unite Rocket: The user assembles their team together to morph into a rocket, which shoots straight upward, reaching great heights. * Unite Ladder: The user lines up their team mates on the side of a wall, morphing them into a ladder for the user to climb up. * Unite Chain: Same as Unite Ladder, but for making bridges. * Unite Ball: '''Assembles the user and their team into a large ball, which can roll around to evade attacks. * '''Unite Guts: Assembles the user and their team into a giant plate of gelatin. Protects from enemy attacks and deflects them. Can be upgraded to Unite Spikes, which makes spikes rapidly extend out of the gelatin to damage any nearby enemies. * Unite Glider: Assembles the user's team into a large paraglider. * Unite Spring: Assembles the user and their team into a massive spring, which can leap to the left or the right in rapid fashion. * Special Morphs: **'Wonderful Forever:' Morphs the user and their team into a giant golden 'W', and fires a powerful laser out of it. **'Platinum Forever:' Morphs the user and their team into a giant silver 'P', and creates a massive Omni-directional explosion to wipe out anybody in its range. **'Unite Black:' Morphs Wonder-Black and his teammates into a giant replica of himself. Key: Limited Form | Unlimited Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Kids Category:Protagonists Category:Geniuses Category:Wonderful 101 Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Matter Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 6 Category:Silent Characters